


Cause and Effect

by shattere



Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Battle City, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, blimp scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattere/pseuds/shattere
Summary: Tea didn't like the idea of the pharaoh continuing on with the tournament especially with what had happen to Joey with his duel against Marik. She tries to make a point, but at some part, the point causes something else to happen.Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh series, just the plot.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi
Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864951
Kudos: 8





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I decided to try something with a scene that I wish had a little more to it. Not only did I not want to explore the turmoil in the pharaoh's heart, but I also wanted to pull on the affections on how the duel was affecting one young woman. Hope you enjoy!

The door closed behind them, leaving the room silent as if death had already invaded the room. Joey remain unconscious upon the bed with his sister next to his side, tears still rolling down her cheeks. The pharaoh had entered the room only moments ago to place his friend's duel disk back upon his arm. Fear started to race through the young dancer's body as she thought about the remaining duels that needed to be complete. While she knew the pharaoh was strong and could defeat both of his opponents quiet easily, she still feared for the worst.

Turning quickly, she raced out of the room to see the pharaoh just twenty paces away from her. "Yugi, wait." She called out causing him to stop.

"So…you're actually going to go ahead with this?" Her voice trembled, revealing her worry and fear. "Have you forgotten how many people have got hurt in this tournament so far? Please Yugi," she begged. "Enough is enough! I can't stand the thought of…" She curled into herself as the last phrase echoed out as a light whisper. "Of losing you, too."

She shook her head, a few betraying tears falling from her eyes to land on the floor below her, shattering like small crystals. "Just end it! It's not worth all this suffering…" She clutched her arm with her opposite hand tightly, in an attempt to hold in her shivering that held her body so strongly. "This tournament's been nothing but bad news…"

"I know," echoed his deep voice reverberated throughout the empty hall breaking the silence. She glanced up at him, a look of shock upon her face. Why would he continue if he knew what the tournament was causing? "But if I walk away now, then it would mean that everyone suffered for nothing," he continued as he turned to his side to glance at the young woman, his crimson eyes glowing with a haunting look.

The room went silent once more as the pharaoh turned away from the woman. Tea could see his hands clenching and unclenching at his side.

"Tea, remember what we learned on our trip to the Domino Museum? About my destiny?" His voice was deep as it echoed back to her.

"Yes," she replied. How could she ever forget that day? "We found out that you were a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, and now you need to save the world again from some evil… thingy… like you did three thousand years ago." Her eyes glazed over with happiness as she remembered that day. It was one of her most cherished memories especially with him.

"Tea." His voice called her back from the memory bringing her mind to the present, to the duels that were causing so much trouble, so much pain and fear. "Do you now understand why backing out of the tournament is not an option?" His voice was unusually calm as he stared forward.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, Tea." He quickly demanded.

Tea shook her head. No, she understood exactly why he had to continue with the duels, but it didn't make anything easy for her. Over time, she had grown to care about the pharaoh more than just a friend. She knew what the duels held. If he would lose, she couldn't even think about it. He had to know that continuing would destroy her especially if he should lose.

Tea didn't allow him to take another step. She quickly ran down the hallway, crashing against him. His back came hard against the wall. She pinned him with her legs bent between his while her hands held his to the side of his body. His eyes held shock as he glared down at the young woman.

"No," she said as she dropped her head against his chest. "I can't allow you to face Kaiba. I can't… lose you." She raised her head slowly. Staring into his crimson eyes, she didn't hesitate as she placed her lips against his. His head fell against the wall as her mouth traced over his lips. She squeezed his hands and pressed against his body. She couldn't lose him, not like Joey. She loved him, and the very thought of him dueling scared her.

After a rather lengthy minute, Tea pulled away from the pharaoh. He stared at her with a look of shock upon his face. Tears began to pool within her eyes as she dropped her head against his chest once more. "Well, that was rather… impudent." He said deeply with a low growl that gave away the harshness of his words.

Tea gasped as she quickly let go the pharaoh's hands and backed away, colliding against the opposite wall. "I'm… I'm…" She couldn't get a single word out as tears began to pool within her eyes and spill over upon her rosy cheeks, running freely to the ground like small little pearls. Her body felt the weight of her emotions and slowly, she slid to the ground. Her sobs were coming out strong as she heaved for each breath.

Yami pushed from the ground and stood to stare at the young dancer before him. He knew what the kiss meant, what the young woman was trying to say. If he were smart, he would walk away and continue with his plans on defeating Marik. If he were smart, he wouldn't get between the feelings Yugi had for the young brunette. However, even he was human and knew exactly the feeling that was racing through him.

Sighing deeply, Yami walked over to the young brunette and dropped down to one knee. He slowly reached out and traced the side of her face. Tea glanced up at him with tears still streaming down her face. "Tea." His voice was soft as he reached with his other hand, tracing small circles upon her bare shoulder. "I know you are scared. I cannot allow Marik to continue hurting my friends. This has to end now."

Tea shook her head. "No. I can't lose you. He has already hurt Mai and Joey. Please, Yami. I beg you. Please don't go." With a hard swallow of air, the young woman crashed against the pharaoh's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I won't allow him to hurt you." His voice was deep, strange upon her ears as he squeezed his arms around the young woman.

Tea felt as his grip continue to squeeze. She felt as if he was crushing her within his arms. Pulling away, she peered into the eyes of the mysterious pharaoh. He was staring at the wall. Tea moved her arm away and reached forward, tracing her smooth fingers down the side of his face. Yami blinked before glancing down. He didn't hesitate for a second as his mouth collided with hers. She gasped upon the sudden movement allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands began tracing against her back as he rolled to his knees and gently pushed the young woman against the wall. Her soft moans echoed into the hallway as he raised her hands above her head, gripping them tight within his hands. Tea rolled her head to the side allowing Yami to dominate her neck with feverish kisses. He trailed them down her neck, over her jaw before settling against her lips once more.

When breathing became an issue, they both separated with a heated pop only to lean their foreheads against each other. "Stay where I know you are safe. I will be back. I promise." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before standing and walking to the elevator.

Tea stayed upon the ground and watched as the door swung open. Yami turned to his side and glanced at the young woman, nodding softly as he stepped inside. Tea could only smile back as she watched the door close behind him.

END


End file.
